One Life:Crimson Fall
Amato takes out a pai of fingerless gloves, crimson colored. He slowly puts those on his hands. Marine 1:THE CAPTAIN IS GETTING SERIOUS!!! Marine 2:THOSE GLOVES! IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE HE PUT THOSE ON! Marine 3:THAT'S HOW HE WON HIS NICKNAME!!! "Crimson Gavel" Amato!!! Richard: You're just putting some gloves on? Do they have iron in them or something? Amato: They're simply my favorites.... He says that, whilst he puts a large crimson jacket on his marine coat. Marine 15: THOSE CRIMSON CLOTHES ARE SO, BECAUSE THEY WERE STAINED FULLY BY THE BLOOD OF THOSE WHO FACED OUR CAPTAIN!!! Amato:I always feel like I can go FULL FORCE! Hitori Kogeki! ''(One Man Attack)'' Richard: Just with that, NOTHING WILL CHANGE!! I STILL KNOW YOUR WEAKNESS! AND THAT WEAKNESS IS ME! In the blink of an eye, Amato disappears, whilst Richard lost him completely, his eyes can't even begin to follow the speed of soru. Marine 12: Our captain's soru is one of the best... it's said that only users of haki are able to follow it. That man will CERTAINLY LOSE! Amato: Karada Keri! '''IBody kick!) ''Out of apparent nowhere, Amato appears in front of RIchard, smashing his fists into the ground and then rotating his legs 45 degreess to the left and he molds his entire body into one giant "foot". With full force he hits Richard, he lands his attack with both feet at the same time and Richard is powerfully hit, not only by a whole-body attack, but by haki as well. The attack hits Richard directly in the liver'' '''Richard: YOU DAMN...ARGH! NOT THIS TIME! Richard grabs Amato's feet with one hand and prepares another attack. Richard: Gyojin Karate!!! Amato: Hitori Kogeki! Karada Senko! ''(Body punch!)'' Amato turns around with full speed, profiting from Richard's support, he brings his fists together and then punches Richard in the face with both of them at the same time. Richard's blood flies onto the crimson gloves, as Richard lets go of Amato's legs. His blood paints even Amato's skin through the holes shaped like the marine logo in the gloves. The image looks like a little man grabbing onto someone's shoulder and then getting hit by a gigantic fist. Marine 10: GO CAPTAIN!!! DO AS YOU DID THE LAST TIME! Marine 9: YEAH! COME BACK TO HQ WITH THE BRAND PAINTED ON YOUR SKIN! Richard: logo of the marines painted with my blood... THIS I WILL NOT ALLOW!!! Amato: I'm only getting started... He smiles when he is right in front of Richard. Amato: HITORI KOGEKI! HIZA SATSUEI (Knee Shot!) Amato grabs onto Richard from the hip and then he smashes both knees along with haki into Richard's liver again. Targetting exactly the spot where it is leaving also a big pressure mark there. The attacks pushed Richard into one of the tents from the camp, smashing him right into a big column, that holds the tent and the flying Richard breaks it on impact. Ogre 4: Richard.... that man... RICHARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ogres: NO!!! RICHARD!!!!!! Marine 7: GREAT WORK SIR!!! Marine 8: Amazing as always! Amato: Not yet... Richard hardly gets out of the debreis and out of the fallen tent. He immediately rips off completely, his already destroyed shirt and remains in his black throusers. He is heavily panting and blood is falling from multiple parts of his body. Richard: WILL YOU SHUT UP IDIOTS?! I'M STILL ALIVE! Pfftt! This is nothing! Amato: I'm amazed to see you're not finished yet. Richard: Do you really think *pant* that'd finish me? *pant* YOU NEED MORE THAN THIS TO GET ME!!! Richard rushes straight towards Amato Amato: You're just rushing to your death! IT WAS YOUR DECISION TO DO THIS! SO I WILL NOT HOLD BACK!!! Richard: NEVER WANTED YOU TO! Amato: Kurenai Ningen Hayakuchi ''(Crimson Human Twister)'' Amato holds his feet firm on the ground and he starts spinning his upper half with such great speed that it leaves a completely crimson after-image. He binds his arms and puts his head between them, as if preparing for a jump into water, but instead he spins that whole part. Richard continues his charge and then he launches his first fist towards Amato. It is immediately countered with even greater force, then Richard tries another attack, yet reaching the same result. Richard is pushed back, whilst more blood gets punched out of him. Amato: You fool! You cannot defeat my twister! It is my ultimate defence!! Richard: Any defense can be broken through!!! That's what my master thought me!!! Amato: You master is wrong then!! Richard: THEN I SHALL PROVE YOU!!! Gyojin Karate!!! UETA SAME!! Amato: You Fool! Richard doesn't rush anymore, he jumps straight ahead with one palm in front of all, he reaches the crimson twister, and he hits the spinning head, smashing right through the arms and hitting the head directly. Through the skin, he sends a massive shockwave into Amato's body. The momentum of the attack makes Amato fly right into his marine subordinates. Amato: way! To hit me like that!! I was spinning faster than anything anyone has ever seen before! It's certainly something he saw for the first time! YET HE STILL HIT ME!! UGH! AND MY HEAD HURTS LIKE HELL TOO! All marines: CAPTAIN!!!!! Richard:MY MASTER IS NOT WRONG! MY MASTER IS NONE OTHER THAN JINBE! DON'T YOU DARE DISRESPECT HIM!! All are shocked to hear that such a powerful man trained the one who stood in front of them. '' '''Amato: That Shichibukai?!?! This young man is too much of a threat!!! If he manages to reach Jinbe's level... NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW SUCH A THREAT TO APPEAR TO THE WORLD! I WILL STOP IT NOW!!! I'm tired of seeing you suffer like that.... It's time for me to end it... Amato starts walking towards Richard and with each passing step he goes faster and faster. Richard prepares himself, but the crimson shadow approaches with unbearable speed. A simple line is left for the human eyes to see from Amato, it feels like he is gone, only that line remains. Yet he appears above Richard with his gloves leaving a reddish trail behind Amato: Idaina kōshū He falls from the sky like a crimson flower, with both fists he hits Richard in the back of the neck, whilst his knees crush Richard's face. Richard's eyes are whitened fully as blood shots out of his mouth. The rear admiral then pushes Richard into the ground as a large creater is formed by the crushing power of the attack. The crimson marine then starts going back to his subordinates, taking a hankerchief out of his pocked and wiping the blood from his mouth. Amato: It's over... now seize him.. and take care of the wounded... All marines: AMAZING CAPTAIN!!! RIGHT AWAY! The badits who said nothing until now start panicking; A BATTLE OF MONSTERS!! Amato: THIS IS THE NEW WORLD!! All ogres: RICHARD!!! GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU DAMN MARINES!!! Richard who is on the ground bleeding, barely conscious he hears what's happening, clearer than ever, he feels his heartbeat slowing down, but he's confused. That attack, he almost did not realize it happened. '' '''Richard': I'm going numb... Amato: CRIMSON JUSTICE HAS BEEN SERVED! NOW WE JUST HAVE TO CAPTURE YOU! Those words hit Richard, he becomes more conscious as he suddenly realized where he is and what happened. '' '''Amato': FOR THE SAKE OF OUR WORLD! YOU SHALL FALL JUST LIKE HIM! THREATS TO THE WORLD LIKE YOU SHOULD NOT BE ALLOWED TO EXIST! Again, RIchard is hit by a wave of thoughts, his awakeness raises and he hears how the ogres are approaching. Ogres: WE'LL SAVE YOU RICHARD! DON'T WORRY!! Richard: You guys....didn't I...tell you to leave?... Amato: Because of your foolishness, his sacrifice has been for naught! If you wish so! I SHALL BRING CRIMSON JUSTICE UPON YOU ALL!! Richard: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!!!!!! The marines look shocked at the blood-filled young man who just got up on his feet. The ogres are shocked and joyed to see their fallen friend now back on his feet, although he is barely standing. Amato is the one most surprised to see Richard still on his feet. Amato: is able to still stand after my ultimate attack?!?! IMPOSSIBLE! He... HE IS A MONSTER! Richard: DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO LEAVE ALREADY ! UGH! YOU'RE SUCH HEADACHES! BIGGER THAN THIS IDIOT'S ATTACK! Richard:And you! Amato, right? Richard slowly starts walking towards Amato, as blood drops fall down on the ground. Richard:If you would have seen and experienced what I had.' You would not say such things. There is not justice in this world!! Yet... I feel there is something... something that is much better... IT IS ONE'S OWN JUDGEMENT! Think before you abide the laws, as they might bring you to ruin! ' Amato: What the hell are you saying?! Justice doesn't exist?!?!?! It's all in our heads?! THAT IS COMPLETELY OUTRAGEOUS! Richard: OPEN YOUR EYES!! LIKE HOW I WAS, YOU ARE A SLAVE AS WELL IN THIS ROTTEN WORLD! AND I AM NOT FREE YET! ''' '''Amato: YOU SHOULD OPEN YOUR EYES! ACCEPT DEFEAT ALREADY!! IF NOT, THEN YOU WILL DIE! Richard: I PREFER DEATH OVER IMPRISONMENT OR SLAVERY!!!! SINCE THAT IS YOUR FAKE JUSTICE! SLAVERY!? IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL JUSTICE!?! YOU WATCH AND DO NOTHING ABOUT THIS WORLD JUST ABIDING THE LAWS, YOU'RE ALMOST NO DIFFERENT FROM THE ONES THAT BREAK THEM! IN THE END YOU KILL PEOPLE AS WELL!!! Amato: YOU SHOULD JUST SHUT UP!!! KURENAI BUREKA!!!!! '''''His after-images of crimson appear right till Richard who stops and doesn't react at all. Amato hits Richard in the guy with both hands shooting from his back. Richard: YOU SHOULD JUST WAKE UP ALREADY! GYOJIN KARATE! ASASAME KEN!!!! ''(Fist of the morning shark)'' Richard throws both of his fists at the same time from different directions on the two different sides of Amato's head, although barely thouching the head which deforms and looks a little like an accordion, fully escaping the damage of the contact. Amato: You're a moron for taking this attack... Richard: Then you were beaten by a moron... The two fists, like a closed mouth of a shark almost explode Amato's head with two great shockwaves that hit him directly. The smash his skull and his eyes whiten fully. The great pressure compressed Amato's head a little, leaving two "bite marks" on each side of Amato's head. Amato falls down unconscious, unable to move anymore. Marines: THE...THE...THE CAPTIAN LOST?!?!?!?!??! THAT IS JUST...NO! WE'RE DOOMED! Ogre 4: That's... incredible... what a man that is... I'd say... he's a bigger monster than us... Richard turns filled with blood towards the marines and he starts walking towards them. Richard: Hey marines! The marines are all shocked and scared, preparing to attack and shoot Richard. Marine 14: D-d-don't come any closer!! Richard: Take care of that guy, he needs quick treatment. Also... your mission is done here, let everyone go away. There's no more need for a bloodshed. But you can take the giant one and this fallen guy to prison, they're annoying bastards. Richard turns at the bandits with a serious and pissed off face. Richard: If I see you again, doing some awful shit on this sea, you better prepare to end up like that crimson guy. The bandits all shocked and scared nod. '' '''Bandits': Y-y-y-yes sir!! Richard: NOW SCRAM! The bandits all start running away in all directions, luckily escaping. The first 3 ogres shout in joy, whilst the 4th one simply smiles and looks at Richard. Richard: Now you can get outta here! Scram too, before I change my mind on letting these marines not capture you! Ogre 4: I see.. hahahahaha, thank you... All ogres bow down with pure gratitude. Richard: Oh yeah, I hope you won't mind if I take your ship. I kinda don't have one so... The marines nod immediately whilst Richard heads towards their ship. He hops on and then he starts sailing like that. '' '''Ogre 4': What a great man... NOW LET'S GO BROTHERS! owe you a lot...hopefully we can meet again Later that day Richard: Dammit.. I'll miss those guys!!!! He is at the ship's edge crying himself out with a sake bottle in his hand. Richard: DAMMIT!!! AND THIS HEADACHE IS NOT GOING AWAY! ARGH!~ I think that bastard's attack affected my head... because.. I'm starting to feel...BLERGH!!~ And so Richard pukes in the sea whilst crying.